The Truth Spills Out
by Polar Bears 18
Summary: Aspen has been America's body guard ever since she became one of the main singers in the band "Cold Summer's Night Maxon has joined the band and America is very happy. The band sends there best singer to a worldwide competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I messed up my first 4 chapters and they are really short! Sorry! Please keep reading because chapter 5 and on are long or going to be long. Please keep reading.**

America's POV.

I was just sitting by my desk when I heard my phone ring. I was so tired that at first I didn't here it ring. My phone rang once, twice, three times before I picked it up and answered it. " Is this America Songer?" I wasn't sure who was calling, but I answered anyway. " Yes, and it's America Singer," I replied. " Would you consider joining the rock band, " Cold Summer's Night?" Man now I'm totally sure I am dreaming. I thought I might have been, but now being invited to the biggest rock band ever I'm sure I was dreaming.

**Was that okay? Please review!**


	2. chapter 2

"Yes,but are you for real?" I asked a confused by what was happening. " Yes we are, and we need to know your answer soon. If you don't give us your final answer soon you forfeit your chance to become star," They replied. " Who even are you?" I inquired. " You will find out in good time, good time. Right now you just need to focus on our question," They stated. " Since you really need an answer and you need it quick I'll give you one. The answer is yes. Am I able to drop out of the band if I want?" I asked. " Yes, but trust me you won't want to," They promised.


	3. Chapter 3

" I'm sure I won't. Thank you for this offer. I'm still getting over that this is real and not just one of my wild daydreams. I think... wait I know that you will not be sorry that you gave me this chance," I replied, hoping I sounded better than I thought I did. " I'm sure we won't be sorry. Besides, we always find a way of making ordinary people stars. Your so pretty and talented that I'm sure you will be a star in know time," They sounded more confident in me than I felt. I never have been very confident in myself after Kris made me look like a fool in front of like the entire school. She tried to pour her drink on my dress during prom. Kris was never the best at softball, but how can't you hit a target that's one foot in front of you? If your wondering where her drink landed I'll tell you. My hair. It landed on my hair that took six hours to make perfect. Kris tried to laugh it off and tell people how she had always been a clutts, but about half of the people saw through that disguise, but some believed her. Kris had about one friend after that. One friend that was also my friend. Maxon.


	4. Chapter 4

Maxon was my best friend too. Well he was only one of my friends. I had Aspen, Marlee, and... well I never said I was the most popular. I'm a little bit shy, but I feel I can be myself with my friends. I have never been anywhere without Maxon. Now I see him about once every two weeks not counting school. It's not like he's mean to me, it's just he is always with Kris and never with me. Now that I was going to be part of the biggest rock band ever I would be the most popular person in school. I'm not sure that's what I want though. I picked up my phone and dialed a number that I hadn't done in what felt like years. I wasn't even sure he would answer, but it couldn't hurt to try. "Maxon?" I was pretty sure that he wasn't there but then I heard his voice. "America? Why are you calling? Do you need something? Are you hurt? Should I come over? Are you sad? Are you mad at me? Are you-" "Maxon," I cut him off ,"I'm fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?" There was a long silence. "Tonight?" He sounded scared that I would say yes. I wasn't sure why." Yeah, are you busy?" I asked. Another long silence. "Kris was going to come over tonight. Maybe tomorrow? Or are you busy?" Macon sounded sorry and I was sad I asked, and made him chose between Kris and I. He shouldn't have to do that. " I'll see you tomorrow at six. Is that okay?" I said hoping it would make him feel better. "Good." He sounded relived that I wasn't mad. "Bye." I said and then I hang up. Then I went to see if Aspen and Marlee were busy tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry my other other chapters were so short. This chapter will be a lot longer. I hope you like this chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

Aspen pick up your phone I thought to myself. Not working. Instead I tried Marlee. No answer. Looks like I'm spending the evening alone. Again. I guess I'm used to it now. Maxon is with Kris, I'm guessing Marlee and Aspen are together, and that leaves me alone. At least I have time to do the homework I just remembered I had. They have all the fun while I'm stuck doing homework. That's how it goes and I'm learning to get used to it. After I finished my homework, I took out my headphones, my pillow, and my iPhone. I listened to music while playing on my apps for about two hours. This is so the life.

I didn't even realize that I feel asleep until I woke up bye my mom shaking me. "America, it's time to get up for school. You slept In so you only have thirty minutes to get ready,"she said softly. That got me up. "Mom! It takes me more than half an hour to do my hair! You know that!" I screamed. "I thought you would rather sleep in," she said clearly trying to calm me down,"and I can always just put your hair in a pony tail, and then it would look like it's brushed." "I'll pass," I said quickly,"besides I can just brush it and then leave it down. That would only take about five minutes." I would not go to school without my hair brushed. I finally finished getting ready for school, and I was out the door before my mom could tell me that my outfit was dirty.

It it felt like ages since I had seen Maxon. Rats! I was supposed to wait for Maxon to pick me up today to take me to school. I hoped he wouldn't be to upset that I forgot. I also hoped that since he couldn't do something with me yesterday he wouldn't think I was mad at him for that. When I got to school my day was ruined. Kris was standing by the bench with Maxon and some random people. I decided to join the group and try to fit in. "Hey guys! What's up?!" I said trying to be part of the group. "What are you doing here. We are in the middle of a conversation! How dare you interrupt us!" Kris snapped at me. "Kris," Maxon started saying,"America is my friend,and you can not talk to her that way. I will not let you start being mean to America. Maybe your not the person who I thought you were. Maybe America is not happy any more because you dampened her spirits. Maybe she won't talk to you anymore. Maybe I won't either. Maybe you just lost a friend." With that he walked off away from Kris and then I did the same. "Where are you going," Kris shouted at Maxon, "I didn't say anything rude to you!" Maxon just kept walking shaking his head. Way to go Maxon! I thought in my head. Way to tell her!

I ran ran over to Maxon, and when I came over he smiled then started frowning. "I'm sorry," he started, "I know normally I'm nice to everyone. Did I disappoint you?" I shook my head and started smiling."You made me proud Maxon, not disappointed." Maxon just smiled and shook his head as if to say "You always know what to tell me." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face because Maxon and I were talking again. We always were talking, but we didn't talk a lot. Now we talked for hours. When school ended I was sad, but when I got on the bus to go home my phone rang. It was Maxon! "Hi!" I said happily. " I forgot to tell you, some random people asked me if I wanted to join the band "Cold Summer's Night" isn't that awesome!?" "Seriously?some people asked me if I wanted to join that band too!" Maxon exclaimed. "This is so awesome!See you later?" I asked. "Of course," Maxon said a little more quietly than before, "bye." Then he hang up. "Oh yeah," I shouted because I was so happy! "Shhhhh,"went all the people on the bus after they heard me. It was embarrassing having all the people stare at me, but I didn't care. I was in the best rock band ever with my best friend. Life couldn't get better.

Authors Note: Was this chapter better? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! Vote on my poll! If you can't vote send a review and I will vote for you. I hope you like this chapter! Please give me any ideas you may have please send to me through reviews or in a private message. Thank you for reading!**

**_T__his chapter is dedicated to: THEselectionIsLIFE who was my first person to review! Thank you!_**

I knew that tomorrow was still going to be just an okay day, but that didn't matter right now. All I cared about right now was Maxon and I were in an awesome band together. The bus was near my house, so I stood up and walked to the door just as it opened. I jumped out of the car and ran inside my house. I hugged my mom before running upstairs and finishing my homework. After I finished my homework, I practiced violin, then flute, and then piano. I couldn't practice trumpet and french horn because I had 15 minutes before I am going to Maxon's house to practice for the rock band and too hang out. I went to my bed and sat down. I grabbed my "Harry Potter" book and read until it was time to go to Maxon's.

"Maxon!" I screamed. "Hey America!"Maxon yelled back. He didn't yell nearly as loud as me, but I could tell he was happy to see me. "Sup?" I asked. "Nothing much. What is up with you?" Maxon sounded like a robot when he said that. "Nothing. You seem a little stiff. Is everything alright?" I asked. I hoped he could hear the concern in my voice to let him know that I cared about him. If he couldn't my face showed it. "I'm... never mind." Maxon said, but not so I would believe him. Before he paused, I saw him glance over at his dad who was glaring at us. "Does your dad have something to do with it?" I asked quietly so his dad wouldn't hear. "No." He said a little to quickly. I didn't want to make him mad so I just nodded and said,"I didn't think so." Maxon nodded and gave me a look that said,"How could you think that?" I was thinking, "Because you seem so scared around him." Instead I just kept nodding. "Let's get to practicing," Maxon stated, and I could tell he was trying to change the subject. "Okay," I agreed. "What should we sing?" I asked. "How about the song "Play it Again" or do you not like that song?" Maxon asked. "I love that song!" I exclaimed. That is my favorite song, and I cam play it on nearly all the instruments I play. "Let's start," Maxon said getting us back on that we started:

"She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate, tan-" The door opened and king Clarkson came in shouting,"Stop that racket!" With that we stopped. I left his house and went back home and checked my phone. I had one voicemail. It was from Maxon. It said,"My dad is thinking of making me quit the band. Call when you can. I will try to convince him that the band is a great opportunity for me. You may be in the band alone so be prepar ed. Sorry." I was so shocked I could hardly speak. I knew that I had to convince Maxon's dad to let Maxon be in the band. I felt like it was my job to convince him.

It it was an early Saturday morning, sorta chilly but not too bad. I was on my way to see King Clarkson. I knew I had to convince him to let Maxon be in the band "Cold Summer's Night". If the king wouldn't listen to what I had to say I'll just tell him that he is just scared that I was a better singer than Maxon and that the people just invited him to be in the band because he is a crowned prince. That should make him let Maxon be in the band. Hopefully. If that doesn't work, I don't know what will.

I I finally made it to Maxon's house, which by the way took forever to get to, when I realized I didn't know what I am going to say. I wasn't nervous at first, but now I start to think about just who I am going up against. I was going up against the king. The king who has control over Maxon, my family, everyone in his kingdom, and me. Well, there's no turning back now.

I walked up to the door and knocked as loud as I could. I was waiting for what felt like a lifetime. Okay it was only a few minutes. King Clarkson answered the door and immediately said,"I'll get Maxon. Hold-" "No," I cut him off which was a dangerous move,"I'm here to talk to you." "Why?" He asked clearly puzzled. "You need to let Maxon back into the band." I argued. "Fine." He answered. I was bewildered that it was that simple, but I just nodded my head and walked away instead of saying something and pushing his temper. I was so happy that I didn't hear footsteps behind me. It was Maxon. "Why were you talking to my father," He asked quietly. I couldn't wait to tell him the news! "Your dad said you could join the band!" I exclaimed. Maxon's face didn't look as happy as mine did. "Did you think I couldn't ask him by myself? Did you think I didn't have the courage to ask him myself? I don't know what you thought!" With that, Maxon shook his head and walked away. I didn't know what I did wrong. Then I remebered him telling me not to get involved with his dad, who blames him for everything. Now I know where my mistake was.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi! Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter! Please review! **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to rebelsroyalty, who is the first person to vote on my poll. Thanks! I hope you like this chapter! I feel so bad I haven't updated in a while! Did you know that April first is fanfiction day? Please send me a private message if you have any suggestions! Here's the chapter! Enjoy. **_

_I had already messed up on what Maxon had asked me to do. I knew it would be hard to cover up for what I had done. If I wanted to stay friends with Maxon I had better think of a darn good excuse why I was at his house talking to his dad. If I didn't Kris would be Maxon's best friend all over again._

_**Maxon's point of view right before America comes to his house **_

_I was still in bed when I heard a knock on the door. I was about to get up to see who was there, but then I heard America's voice. "You have to let him be in the band!" America said forcefully. Since I heard that, I knew America **was** doing exactly what I asked her not to do. I ran down the stairs to find America smiling. "Good news-" She started, but I cut her off. "I told you not to try to go against my dad!" I shouted, and with that I stormed back up to my room._

_**One day later**_

_On Sunday I was ready to apologize for yelling at America. I laid on my bed all day and cried, praying that America would forgive me. I knew that America had probably told Aspen and Marlee what I had done. Now I had had no friends in the world. I hoped that America wasn't too hurt by my actions. I knew I had to wait one more day until I could talk to America, and beg her to forgive me._

_** One day later **_

_I was ready to go tell America I was sorry. I was in science class with America, so I knew I could tell her then. When I got to science class, I looked for America, but she was gone. I went to the teachers desk to ask where America was. "Do you know where America singer is," I questioned but then I saw Marlee was gone too,"and Marlee Tames." " America left to be in the band, and Marlee is a replacement band member," He was hesitant when he said the next part,"She is replacing you." _

_I was shocked. I thought a few words would clear this mess up. It didn't. America must have told the band people that I quit, and then suggested Marlee to replace me. I knew I deserved not to be in the band, but having my two best friends taken away from me was just too much. I knew I had to go to where the band members were. _

_**Sorry for the short chapter! The final answer for the poll was to have Marlee in the band too. Thanks for reading! If I get one more review, I will write a bonus chapter on Marlee's point of view. Please review and follow! If you think of ideas for the story please write them in a review, and I will try to use them! Thanks for reading!**___


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi _guys!**_** I hope you are liking my story so far! Please go to my profile page and vote on my poll! If you are not allowed to vote, please send me a review telling me what you want to vote for, and I will vote for you! Please review! Also please follow my story! I hope you like this story, and I will try to make this chapter longer than my last chapter! Now it's time for the chapter to start, and my rambling on and on to stop. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

**This chapter is dedicated to fangirling_4life3_**

**_Maxon's_ point of view**

If I didn't get my friends back now, I never would.

**_Marlee's point of view before she was asked to join the band_**

I was **_on_** the phone with America who was rambling on and on and on about how she was so happy that Maxon was in the band with her. "Sounds good," I said without enthusiasm before hanging up. Did she not realize that I wasn't in the band with her and Maxon? I thought about what I had just secretly thought. It wasn't America's fault that I wasn't a good singer, and wasn't invited to be in the band. I tried thinking of it that way, but I wasn't any happier. It also wasn't her fault that she was excited that Maxon was in the band with her. I wasn't that close with Maxon. We weren't like best friends. I remeber that when America was talking to me on the phone, she mentioned that she was happy that her_ best friend_ was in the band with her. America also talked about how she wanted her _other best friend_ to also be in the band. You probably think she wanted me in the band, but she was talking about Aspen. With Aspen and Maxon as America's best friends, where am I on her friend list. Aspen and I are sorta close, but now that him and his body guard friends are watching America and Maxon, we are drifting apart. I felt unwanted, like nobody really truly cared what was happening to me. That night I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I didn't feel like going to school. Let me rephrase that. I never feel like going to school. I'm not the best student, and I tend to zone out during the class, which is very embarrassing because the teacher has seen me zone out and then calls on me for a question and gives me the death is **so** not appreciated. I knew that if I begged my mom to let me stay home she would make me walk 3 miles to get to school. Not happening. I got to school late and it was awkward coming into school late. I saw that America was waiting for me smiling and waving for me to come over. I now feel really bad about what I thought about her last night. I still wished she would say Maxon quit the band, and I was a possible replacement. "Bad news," America started,"Maxon's dad made him quit the band. So now if you want to you can join the band!" I was so mind blown that my wish had actually came true! I could have jumped up and screamed I was so happy! "Yes," I screamed,"but we should probably get to class." We were just getting inside the classroom, when two men dress in serious looking suits came in and told the teacher America and I would have to come with him, so we could move to where the band stayed. I could not believe this was all happening to me. I totally could magine us being stars! When we would get back to school, we would be famous! I hope.

_**The teachers point of view right before America and Marlee come in **_

"All cells have a nucleus." I continued. Did the students expect I wanted to be here telling them what I already knew? Nope. I did not want to be here. Just then Marlee Tames and America Singer came strutting, like they ruled the world, into my classroom. Then some men came in and said something about wanting to take them for a band. That was fine with me. Then Maxon came in and asked where America was. I said half screamed at him that she left for a band. He left as quickly as he came in. Which was fine by me. At this rate I would have no student left. Which was also fine by me.

_**Aspens point of view **_

I was with America and Marlee since I was there body guard for the band. We were on a plane that was heading to Colorado because that was were all the band members stayed. Even though I was just the body I was still treated like the King of England. The band leaders (who still hadn't told us their names which I was dying to know) asked if I wanted a massage. I was in pure happiness during the time that they massaged my back, legs, and arms. I literally almost cried when they stopped. The plane ride was like the best trip ever! When we got off the plane, into a car, and at **_our_** supposedly five star hotel, I was so tired. When we went into our room I realized that they rated the hotel wrong. They under rated it. If I would have been the person to rate the hotel it would have twenty stars. At the least. The band leaders were telling us that they entered us in a worldwide cometition, and that we would meet the judges in about one minute. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor when I saw that one of the first judges to come out of a very tall building was Kris. Kris would never give the band a fair chance to win since America was in the band. Kris hated America. They couldn't be in the same room together without wanting to strangle each other. I knew that this would be a tough couple of days.

**Kris's_ point of view_**

I almost laughed when I saw Aspen's face when he'd seen me. That's right! I'm the judge for the bands! I evilly laughed after I thought that, which earned me a weird look from my fellow judges, but I didn't care. There's a new sheriff in town! Oh, yeah! The look on Aspen's face told me that he thought I wouldn't give the band a fair chance. Of course I would give the band a fair chance. Why wouldn't I? Oh, who am I fooling. Of course I wouldn't give the band a fair chance. Aspen was so right. I can't wait to make the band lose. I decided to start listening to what to band leaders were saying. "...so if the band gets in the top five we pick the member who gets the most votes to do a solo. You vote on a band and and a member from the band you voted for." That was all I heard. In a few seconds I came up with a new plan. I would vote for their band and then vote for America Singer. Then in the final round I would vote against her. Perfect plan.

**_I hope this chapter was better! Please review and follow! Don't forget to vote on my poll!_**


End file.
